Pushing Limits, Anytime
by SuperheroPajamaGirl
Summary: Ray blows up at Amara. He goes over the limit, and she fights back. Song fic using "Just For" by Nickelback. PG-13 for language, nothing else. R&R :) gasp, There's a semi-happy ending! lol [complete, although it sucks]


Note: This is a one shot. Repeat: this is a one shot. Shall I repeat the repeat, or would that be repetitive?? lol  
  
RM: Well, just another song fic for y'all from me, RogueyMaximoff (I even gots a coolio link up there near the top! I feel so special!) 'Hope you like this one, it was great to write! I used the song "Just For" by Nickelback. The idea was to capture the anger and rage Ray felt when he heard about what happened, and his initial reaction, which to break St. John's back. Did it work? If no, tell me why! I love the band, so please no dissin' them :) Please read the warning (accordingly labeled "warning") for info on the rating. Thank you!  
  
WARNING: PG-13 for security and for content (language, nothing else). R&R .::bows::.  
  
Summary: Ray blows up at Amara; his feelings on an important matter. Song fic using "Just For" by Nickelback. (Yea, it's kinda a Ray/'Mara, but who cares? Please no flames if you just don't like the two together)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, the characters in this fic, or the song used, which is "Just For" by Nickelback.  
  
word, word, word = song  
  
"word word word," = words said  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pushing Limits, Anytime  
  
He hadn't seen it with his own eyes, but he'd heard it from someone he trusted. Someone who never lied (to him at least), and now he had that vision in his mind, and it wouldn't go away.  
  
Ray Crisp sat at the kitchen table in the Xavier Institute, replaying the moments in his mind. Maybe he had forced her, maybe she went willingly. Amara wasn't known for having the strongest of minds, especially around that Australian Acolyte of Magneto's. A puddle of goop. She honestly couldn't be trusted with her own life. What if he didn't have the right intentions? What if it was all just one of those plots? Nab a young, love-struck recruit and have her plea for help. That would be worth a ransom, he had to admit. Too bad Xavier was so much of a goody-goody, they could get a lot farther playing dirty then clean.  
  
I want to  
  
Take his eyes out  
  
Just for looking at you  
  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to take his hands off  
  
Just for touching you  
  
Yes I do  
  
But just as his thoughts were drifting away from slamming that guy's head on the cement and onto battle situations, the girl in question happened to walk into the kitchen herself. He was seeing red again in a blink of an eye.  
  
"How could you let him DO this?" He growled, startling the brunette. Amara flashed an innocent look, twirling a strand of her long hair with a finger.  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" She bit her lip, realizing she had stuttered, a classic sign of guilt.   
  
Sure enough, Ray caught the little stumble and shot up out of his chair.   
  
You know what I'm talking about! God, you're not a retard!" Had he just complimented her? He didn't have time for this, there WAS a meaning to all this.  
  
Gathering the last bits of courage within herself, the Nova Roman girl narrowed her eyes and dropped the sweetie act.  
  
"Yea, so what? It's..it's my life, Ray! You have no say it," God, she really DID get bitchy...She regretted punching Bobby for it, but not too much. Stepping out of line was not "understandable" when he was supposed to be the leader. "Besides," She added haughtily, "what are YOU gonna do about it?"  
  
Ray was fuming. Here he was, worried for HER, ABOUT her "well-being", and all she could do was spout some crap about it being her life? "I'm gonna rip his fucking heart out!"  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
  
Just for hurting you  
  
And I want to break his mind down  
  
Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do  
  
"An' gouge his eyes out," Ray continued darkly after the initial shock. "and breakhisminddown, until he's a blubbering puddle of shit on the floor," Amara just stood there, watching the hate swirl in his eyes and feeling the worst violation of trust she had in a long time. How could he THINK that way? Instead of being at an institute for the gifted, he should be at an institute for the mentally insane!  
  
"You wouldn't dare, he didn't mean it...he didn't," She breathed. It was all she could at the moment, but she knew the answer already. He was a danger to himself, you know. Anger got the better of him, and BOOM. There was an instant problem the size of Nigeria Falls. Or was it Niagara? She'd have to look that up...  
  
His face softened and sympathy replaced the hate. He shook his head. "Don't you get it? He's using you. I don't wanna watch you do that to yourself, okay?"  
  
Now she was the angry one. How could he have the..the audacity to say that? If anyone knew St. John, it was her. She'd have known by now if he was using her.  
  
"I can't believe you!" She knocked a glass from the table to the floor. Glass went everywhere, even onto her open sandals. But she didn't move. No, she was fighting back this time. Ray, had simply gone too far. She clenched her fists tight. She was going to win this one with words. "It was in my control. You on the other hand, are not. I can't make you know and I can't make you understand," She was shaking she was so upset. "But I CAN tell you to back the hell off!"  
  
And I want to make him regret   
  
Life since the day he met you  
  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to make him take back   
  
All that he took from you  
  
Yes I do  
  
Ray was in shock. She had never cursed in her life of three years at the Institute. Sure, maybe in her head (she wasn't THAT inhuman) but aloud? At least he hadn't heard her. Either she was beginning to rebel a little later then the rest of them, or she was REALLY pissed off. His guess: the second one.  
  
"Hey, I don't wanna play bad cop h-" His attempt to salvage the little respect she had for him was a loss.  
  
"TOO DAMN LATE, Ray!" She screamed, getting up in his face. Part of her, the pure bred Nova Roman still left huddled in the corner of her mind, was screaming bloody-murder about how unladylike she was being, and how her father would most certainly not approve of such behavior. The other one was taking the Tabitha way out. Just fuck it. Fuck.it.all. When you're too tired to "deal" with a guy like Ray raining on your parade, just fuck it and move on. "If you honestly had ONE unselfish bone in your body you would just let me be ha..ppy," She choked the last word as she realized he was actually trying not to slink in a hole and die with the look he had on his face. Whatever emotions she had felt in those seconds fell away as she recoiled on remember her own words. '-what are YOU gonna do about it?' '-it's my life! '-back the hell off!' Swallowing hard, she bit her lip. "I...I'm sorry..I don't know what.." She backed up away from him as she watched in horror as the anger returned in his eyes.  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
  
Just for hurting you  
  
And I want to break his mind down  
  
Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do  
  
"FINE!" He blurted. "But remember I'll always be there when he throws you to that damn curb after he's done with you!" He breathed for a few seconds and then went on more calmly, unaware of the silent tears welling up in her eyes and spilling over her lashes. "You've got..you've got everythin' goin' for you, ya know that? You don't have stupid problems weighing on your shoulders like the rest of us do," Running a hand through his hair he closed his eyes. "For Tabitha it's her father. Bobby, his parents. Jaime doesn't know how to act around kids. Rahne was abandoned by her own family. Me?" He opened his eyes and laughed a little. "I've got too many to count,"  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
  
Just for hurting you  
  
And I want to break his mind down  
  
Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do  
  
Amara shook her head. She had problems. Ones that would ruin her if they came out. She was just good at keeping secrets and covering her tracks. But he was...he was giving up before she did. That HAD to be a record for him. Just a few seconds ago she wanted to tare his lungs out of his chest and stomp on them until they stopped breathing, now she just wanted to hug her knees in the dark and cry this one out. Maybe she would. Later.  
  
Ray reached out and touched the curved part of her shoulder. "Don't go too far, Princess," She rolled her eyes at the nickname, but he only smiled. He dropped his arm and smiled sadly. "See 'ya, gurly. Don't let things happen too fast, there are people out there that love ya too much," For their own good, he added in his head as he started for the door.  
  
"Hey Ray?" Amara ventured. He turned around, a half curious half sarcastic look on his face. "...Thanks,"   
  
For all it was worth, no king could have bought that moment from either of them. He smiled again and soluted with two fingers.  
  
"Anytime, Princess, anytime," And for once, she didn't object. Just wiped away a tear with a chuckle as he left around the corner. Thanks, Ray, for more then you know.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=The End-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.::dabs eyes::. I loved this one as much as my first like this, "Choice of Suicide, Needing You" (which was a Teen Titans if you're interested ;)) I think I'll do more song fics if anyone likes them :) Please review, I do love to hear from you! 


End file.
